A carte scoperte
by zurla
Summary: Luke e D-3BO aiutano Leia a far luce sui propri sentimenti, anche se in modi totalmente diversi.


**Sommario:** Si tratta di una raccolta di _"missing moments"_ basati sullo sviluppo della relazione tra Han e Leia, ogni capitolo può essere considerato a sé stante perciò non vi resta che scegliere il vostro momento preferito!

Luke e D-3BO aiutano Leia a far luce sui propri sentimenti, anche se in modi totalmente diversi.

**Disclaimer**: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Gorge Lucas; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

**CAPITOLO 5: A carte scoperte**

LEIA

Da quando tutto era tornato alla normalità non faceva altro che rifare quel sogno. Ogni notte riviveva gli ultimi momenti passati insieme ad Han: la luce dorata nei suoi occhi, la supplica fatta all'amico Wookiee affinché si prendesse cura di lei, l'impulso irrefrenabile di baciarlo e di confessargli i suoi sentimenti… e poi l'oscurità della carbonite, il freddo dell'ibernazione, il silenzio dell'immobilità.

_Povero Han, chissà quanto starai soffrendo a causa mia._

Ma lui non era morto, lui era forte, ed era riuscito a sopravvivere al perfido trattamento di Darth Vader, anche se nessuno poteva prevedere le conseguenze di una simile tortura. Più rimaneva dentro alla carbonite e minori erano le speranze di un pieno recupero, sia fisico che mentale, quindi non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo prezioso.

_Io ti salverò Han, ad ogni costo!_

Dalla scrivania estrasse il suo diario e annotò solo poche parole, come ormai era solita fare ogni mattina.

_Ti amo._

Si era ripromessa di scriverlo tutti i giorni, per ogni volta che non fosse riuscita a dirglielo di persona, non aveva nient'altro a cui aggrapparsi se non quel sentimento forte ed inequivocabile che li univa e quella era l'unica certezza che le era rimasta.

LEIA e LUKE – parte 1

La principessa aveva atteso con ansia il rientro di Luke dalla ricognizione, sapeva che era andato su Tatooine per cercare di capire che cosa ne era stato di Han e sperava con tutto il cuore di ricevere buone notizie. Inoltre la presenza del cavaliere Jedi, ora che finalmente aveva preso piena coscienza dei suoi poteri, bastava per rassicurarla e per alleviare in parte le sue sofferenze, se non altro perché lo vedeva soffrire senza conoscerne il motivo e cercando di rincuorare lui faceva forza anche a se stessa.

Entrambi non amavano manifestare apertamente i propri sentimenti, ma era chiaro che lui fosse rimasto profondamente turbato dopo lo scontro con Darth Vader. Non era più il ragazzo sorridente e temerario che l'aveva salvata sulla Morte Nera, ora era molto più serio e tenebroso, come se l'oscuro signore dei Sith si fosse preso una parte della sua anima.

Non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla riguardo a quell'episodio perché non voleva costringerlo a rievocare quei butti ricordi inoltre, dopo la fuga da Bespin, anche il rapporto fra loro due era profondamente cambiato. Lei era stata l'unica ad avvertire il richiamo disperato di Luke attraverso la Forza ed era ormai consapevole del forte legame che li univa, soprattutto a livello mentale, come una sorta di telepatia che li faceva sentire vicini anche quando erano ad anni luce di distanza… quasi come se fossero gemelli…

_Sarebbe bello sapere che una parte della mia famiglia è ancora accanto a me. _Pensò cercando di scacciare un improvviso senso di solitudine.

Vedendo il cavaliere Jedi scendere dal suo X-Wing affrettò il passo per raggiungerlo, era in preda all'agitazione, ma non voleva mettersi a correre, perlomeno non prima di sapere se c'era un motivo valido per festeggiare.

«Luke! Finalmente sei tornato!»

Lui la accolse con un sorriso luminoso e la abbracciò con garbo, pregustando l'effetto della buona notizia che stava per darle.

«Già, finalmente sono tornato… e con ottime novità!»

«La missione su Tatooine ha avuto l'esito che speravamo?» Il viso di Leia non tradiva ancora nessuna emozione, ma i suoi begli occhi neri si erano accesi di speranza.

«Sì, penso che presto Han tornerà con noi!» Confermò Luke.

Non riuscendo più a contenersi Leia abbandonò ogni ritegno e abbracciò di nuovo, ma in modo molto più caloroso, il cavaliere Jedi e, non contenta, abbracciò anche D-3BO che, ignaro di tutto, si stava avvicinando al suo padrone per dargli il benvenuto.

«Principessa… Oh, Principessa Leia… mi perdoni, se ho fatto qualcosa di male non era mia intenzione… per favore non mi spenga…»

Luke lo guardò in modo interrogativo e Leia, non capendo a sua volta lo strano comportamento del droide, gli chiese: «Spegnerti?! E perché dovrei?»

«Beh, l'ultima volta che sono stato coinvolto in un abbraccio umano sono stato spento brutalmente senza nessuna spiegazione!»

Leia capì immediatamente a quale episodio si stava riferendo ed arrossì in modo palese. «È vero, hai ragione. Ti prego di scusarmi, ma stavi dando al Capitano Solo delle informazioni che non aveva assolutamente bisogno di sapere… o meglio, che io volevo accuratamente evitare di dargli!»

«Messaggio ricevuto Principessa, cercherò di non ripetere più questo errore. Ora padron Luke, se mi permette, provvedo a prelevare l'unità C1-P8 per i controlli di routine».

«Okay, vai pure. Prenditi cura di C1-P8, anche lui non vedeva l'ora di rivederti».

La curiosità di Luke però si era accesa, era sicuro che Leia gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa riguardo ai propri sentimenti, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura di svelare quella verità che in cuor suo già conosceva.

«Allora… Che cosa stavi dicendo di D-3BO? Come mai l'hai spento?» le chiese cautamente.

Lei evitò di guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli rispondeva: «Niente di grave, semplicemente non volevo che Han venisse a conoscenza di certe _faccende private_, ma D-3BO, durante un suo eccesso di loquacità, gliele ha servite su un piatto d'argento!»

Non voleva parlarne più dello stretto necessario, ma le risultava difficile far finta di niente dato che il ricordo di quel momento le era particolarmente caro.

I RICORDI DI LEIA

I rapporti tra Han e D-3BO non erano mai stati idilliaci ed il fatto che il droide si trovasse sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, soprattutto durante il viaggio verso Bespin, non aveva fatto altro che aumentare l'intolleranza di Han nei suoi confronti.

In una rara occasione però il contrabbandiere aveva trovato interessante scambiare quattro chiacchiere con il suo compagno bionico…

«Signore, ribadisco che la possibilità di navigare con successo in un campo di asteroidi è ben più bassa rispetto a quella di sopravvivere una notte su Hot al di fuori della base militare. Sono una su tremilasettecentoventi contro una su settecentoventicinque. Su queste cose non mi sbaglio!»

Leia raggiunse Han e D-3BO nel piccolo soggiorno del Falcon, giusto in tempo per cogliere l'espressione insofferente del corelliano.

«Scusa professore! Quello che intendevo dire è che ultimamente ho fatto un bel po' di cose da fuori di testa per riuscire a cavarci dai guai!» Vedendo però lo sguardo di rimprovero della principessa, stanca dei loro continui battibecchi, il sarcasmo di Han cambiò bersaglio, seppur fingendo di rivolgersi ancora verso D-3BO: «Certo… se quella volta non ti avessi dato ascolto e me ne fossi rimasto all'interno della base, invece di precipitarmi nella tormenta di neve per cercare il tuo padrone, le mie possibilità di sopravvivenza sarebbero state più elevate!»

«Ma signore, non è stata una mia iniziativa. La principessa Leia mi ha pregato di informarvi che il signorino Luke non era ancora tornato alla base ed io ho solo ubbidito ai suoi ordini».

Leia non aveva ancora intuito appieno la pericolosità di quell'argomento, ma il suo istinto le diceva di stare in guardia, conosceva troppo bene Han per non sapere che stava tramando qualcosa. Dopo l'episodio del bacio avevano avuto un singolare colloquio chiarificatore durante il quale lui le aveva concesso una _tregua_… sotto sotto però il contrabbandiere la stava lavorando ai fianchi e sentiva ormai di essere prossima alla resa definitiva.

«Lo so che l'ordine veniva dalla principessa. E per caso avevi riferito anche a lei le possibilità di una buona riuscita della missione?» Han si era avvicinato sempre di più a D-3BO e così aveva fatto Leia, preoccupata dalla piega che stava prendendo il discorso.

«Veramente sì… ma solo quando ormai era inevitabile la chiusura delle porte blindate. La principessa era già affranta per il signorino Luke e per voi, non mi sembrava il caso di turbarla ulteriormente».

«Affranta?! Anche per me?» Leia arrossì vistosamente mentre Han, giusto di fronte a lei, la guardava incredulo e divertito allo stesso tempo. Cercando di muoversi senza farsi notare la principessa tentò di raggiungere l'interruttore situato alle spalle del droide, ma trovò prima la mano di Han ad ostacolare i suoi propositi.

«No, aspetta tesoro. Non spegnerlo… questo è interessante!» le sussurrò strizzando l'occhio.

Il droide era totalmente ignaro della lotta che avveniva dietro di lui, il suo compito era rispondere alla domanda che gli era stata rivolta e farlo nel modo più esauriente possibile: «Sì, certo. La principessa si sentiva in colpa per avervi spinto in quella folle impresa di salvataggio e si chiedeva per quale assurdo motivo quella volta avevate deciso di darle ascolto quando solitamente vi divertite a fare il contrario…»

«D-3BO! Risparmia al capitano i particolari inutili, sai che i sentimentalismi lo annoiano…» Leia cercò di liberare la mano dalla stretta di Han, ma i suoi sforzi erano vani.

Come se niente fosse l'altro proseguì: «Vostra altezza ha anche aggiunto che non sarebbe mai riuscita a darsi pace nel caso voi, capitano Solo, non foste più tornato e…»

«Grazie per averci ricordato quei bei momenti! Ti meriti un abbraccio per questo.» Disperata Leia cercò di premere l'interruttore di spegnimento con la mano libera, lanciandosi sul droide per precedere l'avversario, ma le lunghe leve di Han la anticiparono ancora una volta.

«Ehi, aspetta Ferraglia Dorata. Fatti abbracciare anche da me… non so come ringraziarti per questa rivelazione!»

«Ma che sta succedendo? Che cosa vi è preso?! …Principessa p-u-ò spi-e-gar-m-iii…» Dopo aver assestato una gomitata ad Han, Leia era riuscita a spegnere D-3BO, ma solo ora, in quell'improvviso silenzio, si era resa conto della loro posizione imbarazzante.

«Allora? Intendi negare ancora l'evidenza? Anche se non lo vuoi ammettere ti sei preoccupata per me…» Il tono del contrabbandiere si era ammorbidito, ma le sue braccia la trattenevano saldamente.

«Certo che mi sono preoccupata, conoscendo la tua testardaggine! Odio perdere delle vite umane sotto i miei ordini, soprattutto se si tratta dei miei uomini migliori».

«Un momento… hai parlato al plurale… Che strano, quando siamo tornati alla base non mi hai degnato di una parola, neanche un semplice "_grazie_"! Non avevi occhi che per Luke…»

«Questo perché con lui riesco più facilmente ad esprimere i miei sentimenti, non devo stare attenta ad ogni parola che dico!» Doveva pensare in fretta ad un modo per uscire da quella trappola, ma non era facile liberarsi dato che Han, situato alle sue spalle, la teneva stretta nel suo abbraccio e di fronte c'era D-3BO, bloccato in una posa alquanto bizzarra.

«Non hai usato molte parole quando sei venuta ad accertarti sulle sue condizioni! Perché non hai usato lo stesso _linguaggio _anche con me?»

«Perché vuoi sempre avere l'ultima parola e… avresti trovato modo di replicare anche a quello».

Girandosi lentamente verso di lui aveva usato volutamente un tono più sensuale e così facendo si accorse di aver monopolizzato completamente la sua attenzione. Le faceva piacere constatare che, baciando Luke, era riuscita a farlo ingelosire, ma riflettendoci a mente fredda si era pentita profondamente di quel gesto sconsiderato e assai poco _regale_.

«Ci puoi scommettere! Adoro replicare, soprattutto in quel senso!» Lui le rivolse un sorriso malizioso mentre cominciava a diminuire le distanze lentamente.

_Ecco di nuovo quella sensazione… il magnete!_ Pensò la principessa, avvertendo nitidamente una forte attrazione verso di lui. A quel punto le chiacchiere di D-3BO erano il male minore, anzi, forse erano l'unico modo per uscire da quella situazione, ma se voleva riattivare il droide doveva continuare a distrarre Han.

«Già… E che mi dici del patto che avevamo stipulato? Non mi sembra che tu sia molto di parola…»

«Ti prometto che quello che succederà rimarrà un segreto tra noi, non lo dirò a nessuno».

Non riuscendo più a distogliere lo sguardo da quello di lui, Leia pensò che resistere ad Han Solo fosse la peggior tortura mai sperimentata in vita sua, in confronto sopravvivere a Darth Vader sulla Morte Nera era stata una passeggiata!

_E se non lo fermassi affatto? Se lo lasciassi fare?_ In fondo non era più tanto sicura di volerlo interrompere, anzi, il desiderio si faceva di giorno in giorno più forte, soprattutto quando lui la guardava in quel modo.

«Lo so. Mi hai già detto che sei un uomo per bene ma…»

«Se hai paura lo capisco, quello che provo a volte spaventa anche me». Confessò lui con umiltà. «Quando ho realizzato che stavo rischiando continuamente la vita senza avere un minimo di rendiconto personale… beh, ho finalmente aperto gli occhi e mi sono reso conto di essere in un bel guaio!»

«_Guaio?_» ripeté meditandoci sopra. «Già. Penso che sia la parola più adatta per definire la situazione tra noi…» Pur mantenendosi seria provava una sorta di divertimento nell'ammetterlo e questo era proprio il tipo di incoraggiamento che lui stava aspettando.

La mano di Leia raggiunse l'interruttore di D-3BO proprio mentre Han si chinò dolcemente su di lei per baciarla. Chiaramente la sua intenzione era quella di riaccendere il droide un attimo prima che questo succedesse, ma una leggera esitazione le era stata fatale.

Per quello che le sembrò un'eternità lui indugiò sulle sue labbra, assaporandola e tentandola allo stesso tempo con movimenti leggeri e sensuali, un po' come era avvenuto la prima volta in quell'angusta cabina del Falcon. Stavolta però Leia, stupita dalla reazione istintiva del proprio corpo, schiuse la bocca non appena avvertì un contatto un po' più deciso e così quello che era partito come un bacio innocente rischiò di trasformarsi rapidamente in qualcosa di molto più impegnativo… con la piena partecipazione di entrambi.

Sopraffatta dalle sensazioni che improvvisamente pulsavano nella sua testa, Leia lasciò scivolare il braccio lungo la schiena di D-3BO per andare a cercare un posto migliore su cui posarsi, ma così facendo prese contro proprio all'interruttore che poco prima aveva tentato di azionare.

Click!

Rendendosi conto del misfatto con l'ultimo barlume di ragione rimasta si divincolò dalla presa di Han appena prima che il droide rientrasse in funzione.

«Scusate, non ricordo più dove eravamo rimasti… Qualcuno mi ha spento per caso?»

L'espressione di Han passò in rassegna dallo stupito, per via dell'improvvisa reazione di lei, al contrariato, per aver capito solo in quel momento le sue vere intenzioni, ed infine al furioso nei confronti di D-3BO in quanto non solo li aveva interrotti per la seconda volta, ma si ostinava a pretendere attenzione con il suo solito fare petulante.

Il contrabbandiere si allontanò a grandi falcate borbottando fra sé poi, prima di abbandonare la sala, si congedò dicendo: «Principessa non finisce qui!» E con la sua solita aria di sfida, aggiunse: «Comunque siamo due a zero! Non pensi che sia ora di arrendersi?»

Lei era talmente confusa e agitata che non riuscì nemmeno a ribattere. Ormai Bespin era vicino e con esso l'ora della verità, ma temeva seriamente di non riuscire a resistere fino a quel momento…

LUKE e LEIA – parte 2

Luke era fermo davanti a lei, vedeva passare sul suo bel viso tutte le emozioni rievocate da quel ricordo e non aveva il coraggio di distoglierla dai suoi pensieri. Quando finalmente la vide tornare alla realtà le chiese in modo quasi impercettibile: «Tu lo ami?»

_Sì._

Leia non aveva bisogno di pensarci neanche un secondo, ma notando lo sguardo addolorato di Luke non aveva il cuore di dirgli la verità in modo così diretto, ben conoscendo i sentimenti che il cavaliere Jedi nutriva nei suoi confronti.

«Vedi Luke… durante il viaggio verso Bespin sono successe diverse cose che mi hanno fatto cambiare opinione riguardo ad Han… »

«Certo… capisco. In fondo ha un animo buono e forse tu l'hai sempre preso dalla parte sbagliata».

«Già». Constatò amaramente.

«Ma lui non ha mai nascosto il suo interesse per te, mentre pensavo che tu…»

«Io ho semplicemente aperto gli occhi su ciò che prima non ho mai voluto vedere». Lei lo guardò per un lungo istante negli occhi, poi decise che era giunto il momento di liberarsi di quel peso insopportabile: «Ti chiedo di perdonarmi Luke. Se ho ferito i tuoi sentimenti mi dispiace, ma non posso continuare a nascondere la verità… Penso che tu abbia già capito qual è la risposta che sto per darti».

«Sì. La risposta la sapevo già da un po'» ammise lui. «E penso che in fondo sia giusto così. Mi addolora vederti soffrire, ma vedrai che riusciremo a salvare Han. Anch'io gli voglio molto bene e non permetterò che Jabba gli faccia del male, ha già passato fin troppi guai!»

Il cavaliere Jedi avvertiva una strana sensazione, lei gli aveva appena dato la notizia che più temeva, ma ora si sentiva inspiegabilmente sollevato, come se un legame ancora più forte e profondo di prima si fosse instaurato tra loro. La Forza li univa, su questo era certo, ed il fatto che Leia avesse scelto Han al posto suo non poteva essere altro che un segno, ora stava a lui interpretarlo nel modo corretto.

Finalmente si sentiva in pace con se stesso, non aveva nessun risentimento e nessun rimorso, Han e Leia rappresentavano ciò che aveva di più caro e avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederli felici.

MEMORIE DI UN DROIDE

D-3BO passò tutto il giorno cercando febbrilmente di recuperare un _ricordo_ dalla sua memoria e quando finalmente trovò quello che voleva si precipitò verso le regali stanze, sperando di riuscire almeno in parte a farsi perdonare per quanto avvenuto sul Falcon. Spesso i sentimenti umani sfuggivano alla logica dei suoi circuiti, per questo non si era reso minimamente conto di aver creato imbarazzo alla principessa con le sue chiacchiere… E non aveva sospettato nemmeno il fatto che lei fosse così legata al Capitano Solo, pur avendo avuto davanti agli occhi una dimostrazione piuttosto evidente del loro _interessamento _reciproco!

Quella sera Leia fu sorpresa nel trovare il droide davanti alla propria porta. Intrattenere un dialogo con D-3BO a quell'ora non rientrava certo nei suoi progetti, era stata una giornata pesante e sentiva solo il bisogno di stare un po' da sola per dar sfogo liberamente alle proprie emozioni, ma con pazienza si avvicinò a lui chiedendogli cortesemente il motivo della sua visita.

«Principessa, mi scusi. Volevo chiederle perdono per questa mattina e… per quello che ho detto al Capitano Solo».

Sollevata Leia sorrise e lo assicurò: «Non preoccuparti, tutto sommato è stato meglio così. E poi vedrai che presto il Capitano Solo tornerà a tormentarti!»

«Ah, ma questa è una splendida notizia! Allora troverà il mio regalo inutile dato che presto avrà qui l'originale…»

«Non capisco, che vuoi dire? Di quale regalo parli?» Di nuovo Leia stentava a seguire il discorso del droide.

«Ecco vede… si tratta della mia memoria visiva. Ho messo su questo nastro tutto quello che pensavo potesse farle piacere rivedere, spero di non aver sbagliato anche stavolta! Buona notte Principessa».

D-3BO si allontanò con il suo inconfondibile passo strascicato lasciandole in mano un piccolo dispositivo. Leia non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa potesse contenere, ma incuriosita entrò nella sua camera, inserì l'oggetto in un proiettore e quando l'ologramma cominciò a formarsi davanti ai suoi occhi sentì una lacrima percorrerle tutta la linea del viso.

Rivide le sue dita passare delicatamente tra i capelli di Han mentre lui le stringeva l'altra mano, quella che doveva passare per sporca ed indolenzita. Erano così belli insieme, così dolci, così appassionati… Osservando la scena da un punto di vista esterno si rese conto di quanto fosse già ben chiaro ed evidente il tipo di sentimento che li univa e si chiese come aveva potuto rinnegarlo per così tanto tempo.

«Signore, signore! Ho isolato il giunto del flusso negativo di energia». La mano del droide sbucò da un lato dell'immagine per andare a picchiettare sulla spalla di Han.

«Grazie, grazie infinite…» Leia rise tra le lacrime notando l'occhiata tagliente del contrabbandiere, D-3BO aveva veramente rischiato grosso interrompendolo in quel modo!

«È stato un vero piacere, signore».

Mentre la proiezione si affievoliva vide il viso di Han rattristarsi dopo essersi accorto che lei era scappata. Provava ancora vergogna per quel comportamento così infantile, ma era stato qualcosa più forte di lei, era successo tutto così in fretta che subito non era riuscita a farsene una ragione, le ci era voluto molto tempo per riconoscere la verità.

_Sono convinta che questo non è solo un ricordo impresso nella memoria di un droide, ma è la premessa di ciò che ci riserva il futuro. Presto saremo di nuovo insieme e ci riprenderemo tutto quello che ci è stato tolto, rivivremo di nuovo questo splendido momento e ne avremo molti altri ancora, se possibile più belli. _

_Io credo in te Han… e soprattutto credo in noi!_


End file.
